NIGHT OF THE TWISTERS no gods
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: It could have been avoided if the dumb tornado hadn't gone the wrong direction. MAJOR TWIST ON THE BOOK!
1. Chapter 1

_**PERCY JACKSON: NIGHT OF THE TWISTERS NO GODS!**_

_**Well people here is the new story for PJO. This chapter includes the prolouge. All is told by Percy's POV**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY SANTA HAT!**_

**PROLOUGE:**

My friend Nico once told me about a thing called Red Letter Days, The kind of day you would get a tag that says the following:  
><em><strong> TODAY IS A RED LETTER DAY. PLEASE DO THE FOLLOWING:<strong>_

_** 1. Comb hair and wear nice clothes in case of photographers.**_  
><em><strong>2. Be on your best behavior in case of interviews.<strong>_  
><em><strong>3. Stay clean and looking nice.<strong>_

Like take that day that I won the swimming champioship in May and got $100 in prize money and $20,000 for college or for when I turn 21. Or that day that I won the boating race and got $145 in prize money. I've always wondered that because there is Red Letter Days that there must be Black Letter Days. Don't you agree with me? Like take it that if you knew something was going to happen ahead of time you could try to avoid it. Like if the news said everyday, "Better watch out folks, looks like a crash involving a semi and an empty school bus will happen at 2:30 this afternoon on I-94 and 30th Street." Or "Looks like we will be wittnessing a flash flood today in Washington County." Or even " TORNADO ON MONDAY!" That would make life so much better for everyone. Then people would know not to travel or go out of town because of what would happen. I just wish that happened last year on June 3rd.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERCY JACKSON: NIGHT OF THE TWISTERS NO GODS!**

**All of this is in Percy's POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing not even my iPod I won it at school!**

**CHAPTER ONE: The calm before the storm**

That afternoon I competed in the swimming competition and won a new bike, a ten speed sea green frame with black handles and sea green and black seat. The bikes name is Stevie. I biked with Nico to the big lake and into the hidden area that not many people know about. Nico on his old rusty BMX that had been handed down to him by his oldest brother Grover and his 2 older sisters; then to his 2 younger sisters and 2 brothers, well if it's still standing at least. Now we're layinf on our backs by the beach. My mom told me to be home by 6 for dinner but now it's 6:15 and she hasn't called my cellphone. My phone vibrated and I looked down "Too speak of the devil." I said as I answered the phone. "Hey mom." "Don't you hey mom me. Where are you young man?" " Lost track of time. We'll head out now." "See you by 6:30 or you are grounded young man. Do you hear me G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D, grounded now hurry up Thalia's giving me trouble tonight." Yeah I have a little sister though I would rather have a little brother. I hung the phone up and and hopped on Stevie. "Nico we gotta go." He got up and hopped onto his bike and we headed for the got to my place exactly 4 minutes before 6:30 though I knew my mom wouldn't ground me. We left our bikes on the porch (Picture of the house is on my profile) and headed inside for some food. We walked inside to the sound of water spilling onto the stove top. "Woah there mom. Watch the water!" I yelled as I ran to the now bubbling pot of very hot and boiling water. I looked in as I emptied some of the water and saw 6 hot dogs. "Hey mom can Nico spend the night?" "Did he ask or did you ask him?" "I asked him." "If it's okay with his mother." I pointed at Nico and then at the phone. He picked the phone up and dialed his number. I took it right away that one of his sisters answered because he asked "Okay Annabeth just give mom the phone please." Wait it was Annabeth who answered the one girl that I liked and the one girl who hasn't tried to beat me up. Nico started to talk to his mom and then handed the phone to my mom who was waiting by him. The women talked for like 10 minutes before my mom pointed at the fridge and held up 2 fingers up. I tossed 3 hot dogs in just to be safe and opened another can of beans and put in the pot. 1 hour later me and Nico were riding to his place to get some of his night things. Which usually included a pair of black hanes boxers with purple skulls all over them and a pair of white socks. As I walked into his house I heard his 8 year old sister Clarrise (VERY OC) giggling on the phone with her 'crush' Chris Rodriguez. The twins Travis and Conner were arguing over which was better Pokemon or Magic the Gathering for card games; very 10 year oldish. His 10 month old sister Maggie was in her baby carriage being rocked back and forth by her mother, Maria Di Angelo. "Hey wheres Bianica and Annabeth?" asked Nico. "Annabeth is at Katie's and Bianica is in her room sulking because the boy she has been dating dumped her." "Annie is always at Kate's isn't she?" "Yes and you know you aren't allowed to call her Annie." "Okay. I'm going to take Percy upstairs and to my room then we're going to leave." "Okay honey but I gotta ask Percy a question. Percy?" "Yes Mrs. Di Angelo?" "How has your mother been with the new baby in the house?" "She's fine enjoying being home but I think she misses working sometimes. What book are you reading today?" " In the Closet with the Boss by Kay Raines. It's an erotic adult romance novel not meant for 17 year olds like you and my children. I'm on page 215 and so far nothing has happened, looks like old Kay Raines has let me down this time." I nodded and walked upstairs to Nico's Room which even though he isn't gothic he just wears a lot of black is full of dark colored objects that aren't black. He tossed a pair of boxers this time white with garfield's face all over them into a walmart bag with a pair of white socks. "Nice underwear Goth Boy." "I'm not goth nore have I ever been goth." We laughed and headed downstairs. Though what happened that night was nowhere near what anyone could guess, not me and Nico, not my mom or Mrs. Di Angelo, not even Kay Raines who according to the cover of In the Closet with the Boss who had sold over 300,000 copies of the book could guess. When we got to my house again Nico threw his bag into my room and layed onto the couch with soft shell tortia shell and some sprinkled cheese in it warmed up for 30 seconds and flipped for 20 seconds. "Nico someday your going to choke on what you eat." I told him as a leaned against the living room door frame. "Yeah I know but thats what your for." He answered with his mouth full of hot cheese so it came out as "Ya I now ut tats wat your four." I laughed and flopped onto the arm chair. I grabbed the TV remote and flipped the channels to Suite Life on Deck. "Wow you would turn this on dude." "What, whats wrong with Zack and Cody?" "Nothing just that they finished the show like 4 monthes ago." "So what does that mean that I can't watch it anymore?" "No I was just stating the facts." "Whatever!" We continued watching the show as it started thunderstorming outside. I mean the rain was coming down in sheets of rain that looked like it would hurt if you were hit with it at all. My mom came in and said, "Percy, the weather station said this is going to get worse. A tornado was seen near Hugo 30 minutes ago." "Do those people get any breaks, first the Hugo Tornado in 2008, then that rich families brand new home that was like a million dollars burns down. Then the bank gets robbed then the gas station gets robbed." "That's not the point Percy I need you to go put a flashlight and 2 blankets away into the bathroom downstairs." "Sure mom." "And put a package of new batteries down there just in case." "Okay mom no need to freak out over a tornado that was spotted 30 miles away." I grabbed the batteries, the flashlight and the blanket and and extra set of clothing for Thalia in case hers get ruined in the storm. "I gotta call your aunt Rose." Mom said. "Wait mom shes going to the park with Mr. Fredrickson." She didn't hear me and picked up the phone to call her. "Is anyone home these days anymore." "Mom as I tried to say she and Mr. Fredrickson are going on a walk in the park and then bowling at Stars and Stripes." Then the TV said "We are sorry to intruppt your program but this is a special weather report from channel 5 Eyewittness News."Keith Marler came onto the screen and said. " This is a special weather report for the following counties, 'Chisago, Washington, Cambridge, Mille Aces, Carver and Blue Earth. A Tornado Watch has been issued for those counties because of the current weather conditions. The Watch has now been updated to a Tornado Warning for those counties. If you are in these counties please go to an area that has few to no windows such as a bathroom or a basement and don't leave the house under any conditions unless to go to the hospital." The show came back on and my mother who was holding her hand over her heart exclaimed, "I need to call your grandmother." She picked the phone up and then hung it up when she only got a dial tone. "Percy, I need to drive over there, she could of turned her hearing aid off." "But mom he said to stay home and not to leave unless for certain reasons." " I don't care. I need to warn her or make sure she has her hearing aid on then I'll be right back." "You promise?" "Yes I promise." She threw on her red windbreaker and ran out her silver 2010 Honda Pilot. She zoomed out of the driveway and soon was gone. Nico and I walked into the kitchen to get a piece of Chocloate Cake my mom had made earlier. 5 minutes later the wind calmed down and the storm seemed to settle down. "Hey Perce' is the sky supposed to be green?" Asked Nico as he looked outside. "NO." Then the sirens went off. "I gotta get Thalia!" I yelled as I ran upstairs. "Grab the extra flashlight." I ran upstairs when...

**I left you on a cliff hanger! Thanks to AnnabethChasePJO for the review and I hope this chapter was long enough for you. Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year 2012 :D**


	3. ADOPTION

ADOPTION!

SO HEY GUYS I'M PUTTING ALL THE STORIES THAT ARE NOT MY NEW KANE CHRONICLES (BE UP SOON) UP FOR ADOPTION AND I WANTED TO SAY ITS BEEN A PLEASURE WRITING FOR YOU BUT ITS TOO HARD TO CONCENTRATE ON THEM AND MY FINALS SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASE DO! UM SO THE QUESTION IN ORDER TO ADOPT IS: What was the first chapter about?

MY HUNGER GAMES STORY IS GOING TO BE DELETED BECAUSE I GOT SOME REVIEWS THAT I AM RATHER CONFUSED ON. ALSO ALL FINISHED STORIES ARE NOT UP FOR ADOPTION. THANKS GUYS AND MAY THE ODDS FOR THE ADOPTION BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR


End file.
